Ozone
Ozone (Zachery D'Agostino) is a 14 year old human male who has manipulation over elemental Oxygen. Physical Appearance Zach is 14 years old and of Caucasion and Hispanic descent. He has chlorine bleached dirty blonde hair from swimming a lot, and dark blue eyes identical to his brother's. He's muscular, with a dark tan. Zach tends to wear skinny jeans and volcom brands. He always wears Vans, History Ozone was born in Long Beach, California on May 14, 1998 to Davit and Clair D'agostino. He is the youngest of two children, his older brother named Cade. Raised a Christian, Zach was an average kid throughout school, taking the honors program in junior high. He played a variety of sports, soccer, basketball, water polo, and swam competitively. However, when he entered high school, he chose to play water polo. One day when he was playing in a high school water polo tournament, he was viciously drowned by another player. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't. No one had noticed his absence, and he accepted defeat, beginning to faint. It was that moment that he displayed the ability to breathe underwater. In the following months, Zach learned he could manipulate water, fire, and air using his ability, which he determined was control over Oxygen. On December 16, 2012, Zach is abducted by a group of men, who knock him out and take him to an unknown facility. There, they tell him that he is an elementalist, someone who has total control over a single element. He is then given DNA tests to confirm that his element is Oxygen. Zach learns that he is in the Proto-Elementalist Facility (PEF), an underground building in Crater Lake. There, he is trained by a 16 year old Elementalist named Nitrous. TBC Personality Ozone is smart, strategic, and witty, always using his powers in unusual ways to get to his goal. He's compassionate for everyone, even his enemies, and always sees the good in people. Powers/Abilities Ozone has control over the element Oxygen, which includes: *Ozone has control over elemental Oxygen, and can manipulate any compounds or allotropes with Oxygen in it (Amount of control depends on thh ratio of Oxygen to the other elements in the compound). Ex. Ozone, Water, Some Organic Compounds, Carbon Dioxide, etc. *Ozone can manipulate water, making it possible for him to breathe underwater, turn it into gas, and use it to propel himself through water. He can also levitate it to push people, and to an extent, cut through skin or soft material. *Ozone can manipulate fire, but only if there is already a fire burning, usually using his lighter. He does this by increasing the ammount of Oxygen near the flame, making the flames move towards the area rich with Oxygen. In this way, he can also deplete Oxygen to get rid of flames, and run through fire without letting it burn him. Offensively, Ozone can throw fireballs the size of his fist at people using his lighter, and if there is a large fire, create a wall of flames or explosion of fire. *Ozone can also move the Oxygen in the air to launch himself through the air to make far jumps. Though he cannot fly, he can make himself levitate slightly, and slow down the reistance of falling. He can also manipulate wind to throw people or things through the air, or make powerful gusts of wind. *'Note:' Unlike many other heroes, where their powers are very dangerous when the user is mad or under panic, Ozone can only use his powers when he is calm and focused. Ozone almost loses comlete control if he is angry or in distress. Items Suit Lighter Appearances *The 8th Element Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Individuals Category:Teen Category:Born in 1998 Category:Dagostino Category:The 8th Element Category:Elementalist